The project is to study the role of ovarian and extraovarian cells in the onset of meiosis. With the use of cell and organ culture and meiosis influencing activities - meiosis inducing, meiosis maturing and meiosis arresting -are defined in relation to the time of secretion and potency. The chemical characterization of these factors is being attempted.